The Abyss
An endless (or at the very least obnoxiously large) void inhabited by various abnormal creatures. Being referred to as inter-zonal, or perhaps non-zonal, space. It's inhabitants vary vastly in shape and size, from small(ish) creatures to gigantic behemoths with sizes comparable to celestial bodies. Since it's between zones, the Abyss can be accessed through any openings that lead outside a zone, such as Exit doors, windows, and cracks in walls. Sometimes you can even visit the Abyss in your dreams. There's a "zone shack" region where small shacks sit on slabs suspended by endless pipes, and each shack has a door with a symbol on it that represents the zone it leads to. Of course, the shacks are much smaller than their actual zones, a case of being bigger on the inside. There's also a giant unseen creature in the space above this region with a pair of eyes that look like Earth's Moon that gives itself away when it blinks. The Abyss made its first appearance in a flash animation in 2009, way before the development of the Noisy Tenant universe. In Don't Get Spooked it's called Evil World. The Awful Hospital comic shows us another glimpse into the Abyss and gives us a sense of scale. It is hypothesized that either abyssal creatures were the first to colonize Grey zone planets or that grey-zoners were the ones who populated the Abyss in the first place. Abyssal creatures are considered to be very similar to grey-zoners and nobody truly seems to know which originated from which. Considering the nature of layers, concepts, and zones, it is entirely possible for both grey-zoners to have colonized the uninhabited Abyss, the concepts of which went on to colonize the uninhabited grey-zone, and at the very same time for neither to have been colonized at all. That's zonestuff for you. "Nothing like an afterlife exists in the continuity; only endless "zones," including the reality we can perceive. This is what it looks like "between" them." List of Known Inhabitants *Chuckleheads *Bleaters *Blistermen *Skinghost *Big Eyes *Hatchetfish *Blindtrain *Abyssal Gropers *Abyssal Chattererers *Abyssal Skittergramps *Gulpers Occasional Visitors *Furler *Magboils *Grey zoners *Lacey (one of her openings is located on a creature in the Abyss) Trivia *Grey-zoners occasionally enter the Abyss. If they manage to return, they will wake up as if it was only a dream. *Many Abyss creatures are inspired by real deep sea animals. *Light doesn't work normally here. Despite being pitch black and not having any real visible light sources, you can still see creatures and objects. *Uboa from Yume Nikki makes a cameo in the Abyss. Speculation I like to think that the inhabitants are descendants of grey-zoners who found themselves stuck there and unable to shift out (like the protagonist in the original flash) -The Cuttlefish King ''Someone at the time said that either the thing at the bottom right with the long green fingers or feelers, or the similar thing with the triangular mouth and the large hands at the bottom left was a cameo by Salad Fingers. I don't think the resemblance is that striking '' - George Parkins Gallery Abyss.jpg| You see that light? that's a door for scale. Abyss.png evilworld.png| Some doors in the Abyss evilblackness.png Tunnel.jpg Zoneshacks.png| The zone shacks Zoneshacksmoons.gif| Moon Eyes Utravel.png Laceyexit3.png Category:Zone